She Didn't Have Time
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Clare could've cried with how cruel Eli had been, but she didn't have time. Fitz/Clare, Imogen/Jake, Connor/Jenna. Written before the mid season finale.


**She Didn't Have Time**

**Summary: Clare could've cried about how cruel Eli had been, but she just didn't have the time.**

**Author's Note: Based off of the song, "She Didn't Have Time"**

**Fitz/Clare, Connor/Jenna, and Imogen/Jake are all pairings involved.**

Clare Edwards held her newborn son, Aiden Ryan Edwards close to her chest.

"Are you positive that you don't want me to call Eli?" Alli asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at her best friend.

The girl in the hospital bed shook her head vehemently. "No. He isn't ready for this. He proved that with how he reacted to my being pregnant and my having sex with Drew."

The dark haired beauty chewed her bottom lip and flipped her long hair over her shoulder, nodding. "Okay." She murmured unsurely. She didn't exactly like Eli. But he was her godson's father. Not to mention someone that Clare had once loved.

Jake walked into the room, Imogen, Jenna, and Connor following closely behind.

"Hey guys." Clare said, smiling at her friends. "Where's mom?"

Her stepbrother and son's godfather walked closer to the bed, staring down at Clare and Aiden, wide grin spread across his cheeks. "She's busy talking to Darcy on the phone. She tried to get into contact with your father, but he isn't answering." . The expression on Jack's face showed how sorry he was.

The teen swallowed hard, brushing the tips of her fingers over her son's face, trying her hardest not to cry. She'd honestly expected as much. Truth be told, she hadn't seen much of her dad since he'd gotten with his girlfriend. Last she'd seen of him had been at his wedding to the woman. "That's okay." She uttered sorrowfully. In her head, she couldn't help but think of how alike her father and Eli actually were.

"I am _so _sorry, Clare." Jenna said, leaning down to hug her friend gently, being careful not to squeeze too tightly with the baby between them. She pulled away, pushing some blonde hair away from her face and smiling goofily at Aiden.

"Were your professors understanding of the situation?" Imogen asked curiously, pushing her glasses up her nose and handing the little blue green stuffed animal to Clare.

The girl in question nodded. "Yeah. They're going to help me work around Aiden and my taking care of him. They even offered daycare. I told them I didn't need it, because my family had moved near me to help."

"Well, that's good. And I hope you all remember that you have us, as well." Alli said, kissing her friend's forehead. "Now we should all go so you can get some rest. You're probably exhausted."

Clare smiled, allowing her friends to hug her and kiss she and Aiden goodbye. Once the door was shut and they were alone, she whispered, "I guess it's just you and me, now, buddy."

* * *

Clare sighed tiredly and entered her apartment, setting her bag on the floor and slipping off her shoes. She hung her jacket in her closet and headed into the living room, smiling at the sight before her.

Jake was sprawled out on her couch, three year old Aiden resting against him, sucking on his thumb. A book of fairytales rested on Jake's chest. Obviously the two had fallen asleep during storytime.

She let out a wry grin, tiptoeing closer to where her stepbrother and son lay. She leaned over so that strands of her hair brushed against Jake's face.

His nose wrinkled as the strands tickled him and he raised up his hand to bat the annoyance away.

Clare lowered her hands to his shoulders, squeezing them softly.

Jake jumped under her touch, eyes flying open causing the young woman to laugh. He sat up slowly, being as careful as can be to not wake up Aiden. "Hey Clare." He said with a yawn, locking his blue eyes on her. "What time did you get home?"

She sighed, taking a seat on the arm of the couch and reaching out a hand to brush against her son's face, pushing his dark brown hair away from his forehead. "A few moments ago. Where are mom and Glen?" She questioned, heading to the kitchen to get herself a soda. She leaned against the doorframe of her kitchen.

"They went to finish their Christmas shopping." Jake announced, standing to his feet and walking toward her.

Clare rolled her blue eyes and groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me. The bookstore was packed today. That's why I just came home. I was the only person working and Addison arrived late for her shift."

"Well, at least you're on break until after the New Year. And at least the bookstore allowed you to have vacation days off." He replied, shrugging a shoulder.

"Mommy!" Aiden's voice suddenly squealed out, having obviously been awoken by his mother and uncle talking. He ran over, giggling as his mommy picked him up and cuddled him close, smothering his face in kisses. "Mommy, I missed you!"

She laughed, lowering her head to the top of her son's head. "I missed you too, my munchkin!" She exclaimed. "Did you have fun with Uncle Jake and Grandma and Grandpa, today?"

"Ugh-huh!" Her little boy nodded, his wide blue eyes-so much like her own so bright and happy. "Went to the park. And had pizza."

"You did?" Clare smiled brilliantly, setting her son to his feet. "Did you want a snack? I figured we could spend the night watching horror movies and binging on junk food."

"Yay!" Aiden cried out, jumping the air and fist pumping before he hurried to his bedroom.

Jake grinned and began to pull on his coat. "I should get going. Imogen is coming to visit soon."

Clare smiled at the look on her brother's face. She was extremely happy for him. Imogen and Jake had been dating for a few months now. It had begun when the pretty, eccentric brunette had come for Aiden's third birthday. "Well, it will be good to see her. Aiden _adores _her."

He left after saying goodbye to Clare and Aiden, smiling as he shut the door after looking back at the two of them, snuggled deeply in the couch, television reflecting over them.

* * *

"You should go on a date with him." Alli said, staring at the tall, tanned blond behind the counter. "He obviously likes you."

Jenna let her eyes rake over the guy's form hungrily as he refilled the coffee at the table next to their's. "Seriously." She nodded in agreement. "If I wasn't so in love with Connor, I'd take a chance with him."

Clare brough her mint mocha to her lips, taking a sip through the straw before setting it back down, shaking her head. "No. I'm way too busy for dates." She answered. "Between my work as a journalist and taking care of a five year old, I just don't have the time."

"But, Clare! Jake, Imogen, and your mother help out all the time. I'm sure they'd be happy to babysit so you could go out on a date." Alli said with wide eyes, reaching out a hand to cover her best friend's.

She knew that her friends meant well, but they just didn't understand, as much as she loved them. It was hard being twenty three with an energetic little boy and a child she loved so much and being a journalist. Plus, she had to make times for friends and family. It just wasn't the right time for a relationship right now. And it wasn't as if she'd never tried, however, when guys found out she had a child, they usually turned tail and ran. Or Aiden didn't like them. In any case, it just wasn't in the cards.

* * *

It was a few months later and Imogen and Jake's wedding. As maid of honor and ring bearer, Clare and Aiden were at the church early.

"You look so pretty Auntie Immy." Aiden said, gazing at the brunette with wide eyes, adorable grin spread across his face.

"Aiden is right, Imogen. You really do look amazing." Clare said, helping her with her hair.

Imogen smiled at both of them in the mirror. "Thanks." She sang out. "I can't believe I'm getting married. I'm a little bit nervous, though."

"Well you have _nothing _to worry about. You and Jake love each other so much. You both really deserve this." Clare replied, pushing her hair away from her face.

The two women hugged, Aiden wrapping his legs around both of them, wanting to be part of it as well.

Clare smiled as she watched Imogen and Jake share their first dance as husband and wife, leaning against the wall.

"So I guess you aren't planning on dancing?" A voice asked from beside of her.

She furrowed her brow at the familiar sound that she hadn't heard in awhile, glancing up, she gasped in shock at the sight of Fitz standing there, looking healthier and happier than she'd ever seen him. He was dressed in a well fitted suit with a colorful blue green tie and a smile was upon his lips. "Fitz?" She spoke. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a wide smile. "Actually, I go by Mark now. Imogen and I kind of became friends a couple of years ago. She invited me." He answered. "So, how have you been?"

Clare quirked her lips and answered with a shrug, "Pretty good." She answered. "I have my dream job and I love my son."

Fitz's eyes widened. "You have a son?"

Her brows furrowed. "Imogen didn't tell you?" She wondered.

Fitz shook his head. "No. I'm guessing he's the ring bearer. I should've expected it. He looks a lot like you. So I'm guessing Eli's the father? Isn't he involved?" He questioned slowly.

Clare nodded. "Yeah. He is. But...because of his behavior, we aren't together and he isn't that big of a part of Aiden's life."

"But you've got to be dating someone. I just don't understand any situation where a guy wouldn't want to be with you." He told her truthfully.

She gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, well. Most guys in their twenties don't want to date a woman with a five year old child." She replied, beaming as her son ran toward her, chocolate from the chocalate chip cookies on the dessert bar on his mouth.

"Mommy! Grandma and Pappy say the cake is gonna be cut soon! We gotta be first in line so we get the best piece!" Aiden exclaimed, hands flying eagerly. He gave a wide grin to Fitz before raising his arms for his mom to pick him up.

With a laugh, Clare situated her son on her hip and said. "Hey Aiden, this is Fitz. He's a friend of mine and Aunt Immy's. Why don't you say hi?"

The boy in question waved and chirped out a hi.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Clare sighed. "Would you mind watching this munchkin for me for a few minutes?" She asked, letting Fitz-Mark take her son into his arms. She gave a wide grin as the boy cuddled into the man's arms comfortably. She wasn't used to seeing this. The other guys she'd met and allowed around her son, Aiden hadn't quite approved of. But now, she was certain of what a good guy Fitz actually was.

* * *

It's five years later and her son is ten. She and Fitz have been married for four and they have a daughter on the way. Her stepbrother and Imogen have a daughter of their own. And Connor and Jenna are getting married in a month. Alli meanwhile, is travelling the world. Things couldn't be better. They're all living their dreams and Clare herself couldn't be happier.


End file.
